Many health care procedures involving the preparation, administration and wasting of medication involve a clinician manually reading labeling applied to various medication containers. Such an arrangement is fraught for user error resulting in over-medication, under-medication, administration of non-compatible medications and/or administration of medications to which a patient is allergic. In addition, problems also arise in properly labeling medication containers during manufacture and preparation (whether in the pharmacy or otherwise). Proper labeling is of particular import when there are multiple components bundled together.